


Training With the Silver Maiden

by DraceDomino



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Grinding, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: It would be a training day like no other. As Chris Lightfellow orders her finest knights to come at her one by one, she's easily able to throw them in the dirt and prove that she's truly Zexen's greatest soldier. Each time she tosses her soldiers down she orders them to stand right back up and come at her again - and again, and again, and again. Eventually, all that sweat and dirt and struggle sets certain things to stir...(Two part story, second part coming soon!)





	Training With the Silver Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Psst, tumblr basically poked all us erotic creators in the eye. [Follow me on Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales) to stay in the loop!

Training With the Silver Maiden  
Chapter One: Up. Again.  
-by Drace Domino

“Pay attention, lad. You could learn a lot from these exercises even if you’re still too small to fight.” Leo beamed, just as he let one powerful hand drop atop Louis’ head. The lad might have been much bigger than the day he joined up with the Zexen Knights as an attendant, but he still had plenty ways to go before he could properly join the ranks. In contrast, Leo was one of the oldest and the largest by any estimation, a towering mountain of a man with thick arms and legs, a barrel for a chest, and a gruff attitude that only rarely showed its softer side. “You’re a lucky boy, it’s not just any knight in training that gets to see the Six Mighty Knights train!”

“I know, Sir Leo! I’ve already learned so much!” Louis smiled from ear to ear as his eyes darted across the training field; a private location that the Six Mighty Knights kept to themselves in order to avoid onlookers. It was a small clearing in a dense forest, far away from any of Zexen’s prying eyes yet close enough that they could hear the horns if the city was in danger. On the far end of the clearing the steeds for all six knights waited patiently as they grazed, with Louis’ pony not far off. Just like his owner - the smallest of the bunch and not quite the same, but still very much a part of their family. Louis’s shaggy brown hair was still slightly dishevelled after Leo’s hand left it, but he couldn’t care less. His attention was focused purely on the training area, purely on the sight of his heroes sharpening their skills and preparing for the day ahead.

“All right, men, listen up!” Chris Lightfellow’s voice called across the clearing; garnering the eyes of Leo and Louis and the other four knights approaching the training area. Salome, Roland, Borus, and Percival turned their gaze to their leader, the singular Silver Maiden of Zexen. A hero of renowned fame, a woman whose popularity with the people bested all of the other knights combined. She stood in the center of the clearing in a fashion most people weren’t lucky enough to see her in; garbed in simple training clothes rather than her heavy armor. A tight fitting white muscle shirt exposed Chris’ impressive arms and held back her modest chest, and they flowed into a pair of loose fitting trousers that covered her down to just about the ankle. Her long sweeping locks of white hair had been pulled back into a pair of buns set against the back of her head, but they were far simpler than when she had to lead the army to battle. Today was about function - not about representing the glory of Zexen and her people. As Chris’ voice flowed across the field the men all fell into line; save for Louis who lingered on the outskirts knowing that his place was to watch...no matter how much he desired to participate. “Today we’ll be training without armor and without weapons. Hand to hand.”

A collective groan came across the troops, to which Chris only smirked. Of the five men Borus was the first to speak up; a handsome blonde from a rich family and with a famous talent with a sword. He was eager to voice his protest but even still was quick to obey, making his complaints as he reached for the latches of his armor and began to discard it.

“Captain, do we really need to waste our time with such training?” He scoffed, tossing his armor down to the dirt before moving his hands to his scabbard. His sword was treated with far more care - handed off to Louis as the boy rushed across the field to collect it - and once it was gone Borus turned his gaze to Chris once more. “I’ve never been disarmed by another swordsman in all my life. I don’t need to practice brawling like some sort of common brute.”

Chris, with her arms folding across her chest and a slow smirk spreading to her features, gazed in the direction of where Louis stood. The boy had just finished delicately placing Borus’ sword against a tree, and was in the process of running to the others to fetch their weapons as well. With an idle gesture to the tree, Chris gazed to Borus and spoke in a coy fashion.

“...you don’t have a sword right now, do you?”

The look of realization that crossed Borus’ face was short-lived, soon wiped away as his captain darted at him. The Silver Maiden’s speed and strength were the things of legend amongst the people of Zexen, and while her closest knights knew there was nothing supernatural about her, she was still really...really...really damned good. Easily the best of them. Borus tried to put up a fight as the captain lunged for him, but she was swift at knocking away his blows and moving in for a sudden counterattack. Her hands slapped against his shoulders, her grip tightened to his muscles hard enough to make him wince, and she even had the time to lean in and whisper to him before displaying her power.

“Not every woman will let you lead, Borus.” Her voice was playful and teasing - but the sudden way she tossed him halfway across the field was not. Borus hit the dirt with a heavy thud that kicked dust up into the air and sent most of the other men laughing; from Leo and Percival’s boisterous laughs to Salome and Roland’s dignified chuckle. Louis; who had just finished collecting the weapons and had returned to his position on the sideline, waved his fists into the air and wildly cheered.

“You’re amazing, Lady Chris!” He called out, his eyes wide and his cheeks red. “We’re so lucky to have the Silver Maiden in Zexen! Nobody can stop us with you leading the charge!”

“I appreciate that, Louis.” Chris responded, looking to the boy and even giving him a tiny wink. She had no idea just how many butterflies she set wild in his stomach with that gesture, and turned her gaze back to the others. “But no one person can stand against an army. Especially not if they’re too reliant on their weapons.” She took a backstep, raising her arms in defensive position and looking to the others. “Who’s next, men?”

The others didn’t seem particularly eager to join Borus in the dirt, and so it was Salome who was next - thanks entirely to Leo and Percival putting hands on his back and pushing him ahead. The advisor to the Zexen Knights often had a reputation as the “boring” one amongst them; dignified and cultured that would rather sip tea in a library than chug ale at the tavern. He was also; as Leo was quick to point out, likely the main reason they were about to spend the next two hours face-down in the mud.

“I’m sure this was your idea, so let’s see how you like it!” The towering Leo chuckled, watching as the dignified older man stumbled forward. Salome almost stumbled but after catching himself gazed back at the others, keeping his face steady to hide his own nervousness.

“I merely suggested to Lady Chris that we seemed particularly reliant on our weapons of late.” He explained, oblivious that as far as the Silver Maiden was concerned, the battle began the second he was pushed forward. “I had no way of knowing that it would lead to th--oh no.”

Much like Borus, the battle was short and swift. Chris had advanced behind her advisor while he tried to explain himself, and by the time he realized her presence it was far too late. Powerful feminine arms locked around his waist and she suddenly wrenched him to the side, spreading her legs wide and letting her feet dig into the dirt. Her besting of Salome wasn’t as visually striking as Borus, but that was purely by design - the cocky blonde swordsman needed to be tossed to the dirt now and again. For Salome, Chris merely drug him to the dirt face-down and swiftly dropped one of her knees down; pressing it against the back of his shoulders and pinning him. Though he tried to push from the ground a few times Chris kept her weight perfectly balanced, making sure that every attempt was met with a sudden rock forward to remind him it was in his best interest to lay flat.

Salome, without even managing to throw a punch, gave a tiny whimper and tapped the dirt.

“I yield, Lady Chris, I yield.”

More cheering from the sidelines, and more laughing from the other knights...at least until they realized with Salome down, their odds of being next suddenly became one in three. Chris stood up with a smile and barely a drop of sweat lining her body, and she dusted her hands off before taking a step back from Salome. As the advisor crawled his way to the loser’s pile with Borus the Silver Maiden fixed her sights on her remaining soldiers, eager to test each of their skills.

“I certainly hope we’re never attacked in our sleep. Do you expect me to wrestle every warrior in the Grasslands by myself?!”

It was genuinely hard to imagine that she couldn’t, if she needed to. It was one of the many, many things that made the Silver Maiden the most impressive woman to ever carry the Zexen banner.

***

Over the course of the next hour, the Six Mighty Knights suffered defeat after defeat. Or at least, five sixths of them did. As the men stepped up one by one to tackle their captain to the ground, Chris made quick work of each of them while wearing the same confident smile on her face. She wasn’t arrogant or even cocky about her prowess, but it was very clear that of the six of them only she had the true advantage and was therefore the only one worth putting the others through the training. Whether it was Leo’s massive swings or Roland’s swift elvish talents, Chris always seemed to have a counter and an appropriate technique to throw them down to the ground.

As the minutes passed, each of the other five knights picked up a few bumps and bruises while Lady Chris remained unscathed. She still looked as if she had barely broken a sweat, with her hair still perfectly in place and her elegant, powerful body unmarred by the dirt. It was easy to see why she had earned the reputation she enjoyed with the people of Zexen; if she was this dangerous unarmed, then truly the fools that met her on the field of battle when she was wearing her silver armor and brandishing her blade were truly outmatched beyond measure.

“This...this is getting frustrating.” Percival coughed as he braced himself on a knee, after scooping himself back up from another harsh landing. Through sweaty brown locks he looked to Borus and Roland at one side, his wheels already spinning to figure out how they could best their captain. Finally, something slipped into his mind that made the young man smirk, and he bobbed his head in the direction of their captain. “Did...Lady Chris ever say that we couldn’t all go at once?” Both Borus and Roland’s attention perked up; from the shine in Borus’ eyes to the slight uptick of Roland’s ears. The elf was the first to remark with a slowly growing smile, showing a bit of the sneakiness that suited a talented archer so well.

“She...did not.” He mused, and gazed to the center of the field. Lady Chris was busy dodging Leo’s blows; dancing around him, watching as the towering knight was slowly exhausting himself. Roland paused only long enough to wince as he saw Lady Chris suddenly lunge up into the air, driving one of her feet into Leo’s chest and sending him stumbling back like a great tree uprooted. As the mountain of a man crashed to the ground and Louis’ enthusiastic cheers erupted once more, Roland looked to the others and nodded. “The two of you come at her in a pincer attack. I’ll sweep behind her and go for the legs.”

A shared nod between three men, and the attack was on. Lady Chris was still dusting off her hands from taking down Leo yet again before she saw her soldiers advance; Borus from the right and Percival from the left. She was likely the only woman in all of Zexen that wouldn’t swoon at the prospect of being trapped between the two of them, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t proud of them for having the thought. With a smile she braced herself as they rushed forward, and her voice called out in a captain’s cheer in the seconds before their bodies crashed.

“Good, men, finally!” She laughed, bracing herself for the impact. “This is no honor bound duel, there’s no shame in working together to best a superior opponent!”

She had been wondering just how long it was going to take before they finally had the good sense to team up on her. Whether it would do them any good remained to be seen, but at least it would make things more interesting. Seeing Percival as the larger threat Chris chose to deal with him first, pivoting on a foot to meet him head on and rush against him. When Percival locked against her with two arms around her waist in an attempt to restrain his captain, Chris simply used that momentum to swing to the side, putting him in between herself and Borus. It cut off the blonde’s charge and made him slow down considerably, but still gave him an opening to sidestep and grapple his captain as well.

“Hnnng…! Well done!” Chris beamed as her soldiers managed to survive more than a few seconds against her; Percival moving to hold one arm while Borus clutched the other. The two men were pressed firmly against her such that each of Chris’ breasts were squeezed against a different man’s chest, and their muscled frames perfectly aligned against her own toned physique. She strained to push back against their grip on her arms as the true battle was waged below their waist - in the form of swift footwork that Chris was using to keep them off balance. She kept them constantly moving, forcing them to scuttle from side to side to avoid being thrown down. Just because they had her arms, she was far, far from helpless.

“Lady Chris, behind you!” Louis’ voice was the saving grace as Roland snuck from behind, and though it wasn’t entirely fair that the attendant assisted his captain during training, it was still what a good squire did. Trusting entirely in Louis’ voice Chris released her feet from the ground entirely, and she swung back towards the ground while dragging Borus and Percival with her.

It was perfectly timed. As the two men were forced to tumble down with Lady Chris, Roland’s sneak attack was poorly aimed - and it collided perfectly with the men he was trying to assist. For the first time the Silver Maiden hit the dirt, but by the time she did so none of them were connected to her anymore. Roland, Borus, and Percival laid in a heap as they tried to untangle themselves from one another, and Chris was already on her feet and beaming.

“Another tip, men-” Chris smiled, for the first time that afternoon showing swear across her toned, strong shoulders. “-a knight is never alone with a good attendant at their side. Isn’t that right, Louis?” Once more she cast her gaze to the young man on the sideline, and gave him a tiny wink. And once more, his belly almost erupted with butterflies.

“Y-Yes, Lady Chris!” He agreed without question, just before doing his job yet again. He pointed ahead to where Leo and Salome were building on the lessons of the others, moving to advance upon Chris in a side attack. From their positions it seemed like Salome was planning on going low while Leo went high; a worthwhile strategy against a woman that was dangerous no matter the level. “To the side, my lady!”

Fluidly and elegantly, Chris spun to meet the second attack. Leo’s powerful frame and his massive arms were truly a danger, though this time he was smart enough to not waste his energy with wild swings that had little hope of hitting. Instead, as Chris prepared to deflect his blows he simply lunged ahead and ensnared her in a powerful embrace; grappling his captain in a bear hug as Salome moved to cover him. Usually Chris would’ve easily managed to free herself from such a hold by striking with her legs, but now the advisor was holding them together, squeezing fiercely as his bowl-cut maned head was pressed to her hip.

“Hrrk...she’s too strong!” Leo grunted, for even with his tremendous might had difficulty keeping his hands connected behind Chris’ back. Sweat glazed his head and had already soaked his training shirt; and now he pressed his hot, straining body against Chris’ own. The lady’s full bust and lovely figure possessed a power that few would possibly expect, and it was enough for any of the knights to be battling just not the woman herself, but another enemy from within. Leo did his best to stay focused, but it had never been harder to ignore the growing bulge within his trousers - and Lady Chris’ wiggling was doing nothing to diminish it. “S...Salome! Don’t know how long I can hold her!” Or at the very least, how long he could hold her before Chris realized what his body was doing.

“I...do not know what you expect me to do!” Salome was suffering from much the same dilemma; trying to hold back an immensely powerful woman while his own arousal flooded into him. Dignified and cultured or not; Salome was still a man with desires, and he was still grappling the most beautiful woman in Zexen, his arms entwined around her writhing, kicking legs. He had even pondered briefly giving her just enough slack to kick him away, but that was hardly the actions of any brave knight. “R...Roland! Percival! Borus! D-Do something!”

Lady Chris, her cheeks blushing and the heat between herself and the others increasing, took a deep breath. It was impossible to not feel the weight of Salome and Leo - and their respective bulges - pressing against her with such fury and passion. And as she saw the other three men approach, her body responded in what could only be called an aroused spasm that quivered from deep within her. That shockwave of delight was the closest thing to weakness she had felt that entire afternoon - and she knew that if she was defeated by her men, it would be because of that.

And still, knowing that soon she’d be fighting the same internal struggle as her knights, Lady Chris was obstinate and unyielding.

“C...Come at me, men!” She ordered, her voice bold and heavy. “I can take you all!”

Words that carried particular weight as she felt herself grow all the more excited.

From the sidelines, Louis couldn’t quite tell just what was going on between Lady Chris and the other knights. He had no idea that his captain was growing increasingly more aroused as she grappled and fought off the other five men that worked against her. He couldn’t see the bulges that Lady Chris was feeling in the most intimate of fashions against her increasingly sweat-licked body, nor could he draw in the smell of arousal and strain that was permeating their close quarters. All he could do was cheer for his knight errant when she managed to push one of them away or sweep them to the ground, and watch on in utter admiration as she handled them all.

Even with all five knights advancing on her, the Silver Maiden was a force that couldn’t be stopped. She eventually broke free of Leo’s grasp and pushed Salome away, just in time to turn and meet Borus in a sudden and unexpected fashion. She twisted herself to the side, wrapped arms around one of his shoulders while the other snaked between his legs, and she quite simply scooped him up and tossed him to the ground - a body slam out of nowhere that was enough to give Percival and Roland pause in their advance. The knights swallowed nervously as they gazed at their captain - this unbeatable force that was breathing heavy with sweat-licked shoulders and silver hair that had finally started to come undone from the buns. They waited until Borus had found his feet once more and all five stood ready to attack at once, and even then they were hesitant until Chris’ command filled the air. She sounded ragged, weary for the first time, but more than anything - she sounded aroused.

“All...at...once.” She ordered her soldiers, and relished the opportunity to face them.

“...oh my.” Louis whispered to himself, one hand moving to touch his lips in shock. He wasn’t aware of the passions that were building between the Six Mighty Knights on the field, but he knew that what he was currently seeing was something special. Something that was filling his own body with an excitement that was difficult to place. He had seen Lady Chris take on dozens of other soldiers before, but...never had it made him so...excited. The young man’s throat tightened and he swallowed nervously; this time, it didn’t take a wink from Lady Chris to set his stomach at war with phantom butterflies.

The Silver Maiden was the victor of that battle, but it was hard won and took quite a bit of straining from her to accomplish it. One by one the men stumbled back and relented their seige upon her figure; either because their bodies were too sore to continue or because they could no longer measurably hold back the arousal that was flooding through them. The tension between those six warm bodies had been intense and unavoidable, and yet thus far no one had said anything. It was the discretion of a knight that told them to yield even if they could have continued fighting, unwilling to force their arousal against Lady Chris in an inappropriate fashion for any longer. Perhaps if they yielded now, none would need mention that their bodies had betrayed them in such a lewd fashion.

By the very end, Chris stood in the center of five kneeling knights, each one bowing their head in submission to the woman that had bested them all. Even if their arousal hadn’t forced an honorable surrender, she would’ve still won the match - she was simply too strong, too skilled, and too tactically minded to be beaten. She was truly the Silver Maiden, the sole leader of the Six Mighty Knights, and the woman that was to be looked up to by every soldier of Zexen. And there she stood, her muscle shirt practically skin tight across her body and damp from sweat, her shoulders rising and falling along with a steady breath, and her buns of silver hair long-since unwravelled to the point of dancing in long trails down the sides of her body. She was glazed and shimmering in the sunlight of their clearing, she was worn, and she was tired...but she was not done yet.

“...Louis.” The captain called out, her head turning up to let her eyes dart to the young man. Louis was fully expecting to be told to recover the captain’s armor or weapon; or perhaps simply a towel to wipe away her glistening body. What he didn’t expect to hear; however, was the captain’s next order as it pierced the silence of the clearing. “Your turn. Come at me.”

There was a murmur amongst the five other knights, each of them still half-stunned at the moment of intense intimacy that had occurred between them and their captain. Though none of them knew for a certainty that the other knights had experienced the same arousal, it was a natural assumption - just as it was natural to assume that the captain was just as aware. Choosing this time to begin training Louis was a decision that made them all wonder what their captain was up to, though none of them marvelled at it quite as much as the attendant. As the young man trotted out to the field; his cheeks vibrantly red and his little heart racing, Chris stood to meet him with a kind smile and a satisfied look on her face.

“You’re a fine young man.” She finally offered, moving a hand up to gentle ruffle his hair. Just as Leo had done hours ago, though this time the contact made him tremble in a way he couldn’t fathom. The scent of the Silver Maiden was heavy and wet, and Louis could do little more than marvel wide-eyed at how beautifully worn she looked in that moment. Hair a mess, body lined with sweat and dirt, her pronounced breasts forced into a skintight embrace against her shirt. It was impossible to not admire her figure - just as it was impossible to miss the noticeably aroused nipples sticking out against the fabric. Louis was just about to answer the older woman with a trembling voice, but Chris was clearly in no mind to wait - not while this strange excitement was still coiling through her body. “Now...begin.”

Needless to say, it was the swiftest battle of all. The seasoned knights of Leo, Borus, Percival, Roland, and Salome had failed both individually and collectively to best the Silver Maiden, and poor Louis didn’t have a chance. Even with Chris holding back her skill he had failed to even begin his assault, swiftly pulled against the older woman’s body and wrestled to the ground with surprising speed. Louis gave a grunt as his back landed in the dirt and his tender young body writhed within his clothes, and Lady Chris stood up as she beckoned him to advance once more.

“Up. Again.”

He obeyed. Under the gaze of the other knights Louis stumbled to his feet and tried to take on his knight once more, only to meet a similar end to his assault. Back to the dirt, the Silver Maiden atop him. She lingered for a second longer before standing, gesturing, and speaking again.

“Up. Again.”

It went on nearly eight more times. Each time Louis, increasingly sweat-marked, dusty, and nursing his own growing bulge, rushed his captain only to be dispatched down to the ground. Again and again he was pressed to the dirt - and though he was failing nonstop before the other knights, there was no shame in the moment. A good Zexen knight knew that failure was not truly so unless it came with dishonor and shame, and Louis would never stop rising while their was still strength within him. He had the heart of a knight for sure, and if he spent long enough being thrown to the ground he would soon have the body of one to match.

“Up. Again.”

The words resonated each time, and each time he obeyed Chris rewarded him by spending more time on his lap. As his back was hurled to the dirt Chris found herself straddling his waist, and in those few fleeting seconds the young man’s throbbing, impressively well-endowed bulge squeezed between his captain’s thighs. Each failure on his part brought a few more seconds to enjoy that sensation, giving him a constant reward. A constant reason to stand even beyond honor and desire to become a knight. The sweat that she wore across her arms and chest soon pressed against Louis’ body as well, the dirt that smudged her figure soon pressed to his cheeks and hands, and the arousal that had been building in them both started to cascade against each other.

By the tenth time he hit the dirt and Chris landed atop his lap, she didn’t get back up. She mounted the boy’s waist just as she had done each preceding time, and with his length aching against the fabric of his training pants she made a point to grind against him. Hard, fierce, and heavy. That day, Chris had dealt many blows to her soldiers. Of them all; none were quite so decisive and intense as that. That sudden grind to Louis’ lap was undeniable in its intent - to Louis, to Chris, and to all the knights that were watching with wide-eyes and burning passions. It was enough to make Louis’ voice cry out like it hadn’t the entire time they were training, and it was enough to send his young body into spasms.

As Chris mounted the boy’s lap with the fabric of each of their sweat-marked pants between their nethers, she could tell - her attendant was cumming. He was impressively gifted for his age but he was still a virginal young man, and there was only so much grinding from the hero of Zexen he could handle. He twitched, he spasmed, and his member started to fill his underclothes, just as a look of shameful excitement crossed his boyishly handsome features. Chris kept herself mounted over his lap; letting him feel the warmth of her nethers just as she soon felt the dampness of his cream soaking through his pants. Her own training leggings were so tight that the folds of her slit were visible in that wet mess - crowning against the edges of his bulge.

Silence permeated the air between the Six Mighty Knights and their attendant. Something between them had changed during that training session, and something intense was about to happen. As Louis lay flat, still trembling in the aftermath of his first orgasm gifted by another person, Chris moved a hand down and gently touched his cheek. She was fond of the boy - desperately so - which was why he would be first.

The first of six to fuck their captain that evening. She lifted her head once more to look at the men kneeling around them, and a coy smile tugged at the corners of the Silver Maiden’s lips.

“Training is not yet finished.” She announced, with firm intent hiding in her tone. “And this time...Louis goes first.”

End of Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I absolutely love the first three Suikoden games. I have fond memories of playing them way back when they came out, the first two kept me company when I was going to college in a new state without many friends. The third was such a glorious thing to play the first time through, and I've always loved Chris. So this was a wonderful story to write! Make sure to check back in a few days for the very sticky, very dick-stuffed part two!
> 
> Once more for the people in the back row: [Follow me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
